


A Sirius también le gustas

by valmalf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Romantic Friendship, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmalf/pseuds/valmalf
Summary: 1978Remus está consiente de muchas cosas en su séptimo año de Hogwarts-Es un hombre lobo y puede convivir con ello-Adora el chocolate, sobre todo por las noches-Hogwarts tiene más pasillos secretos de los que un merodeador podría imaginar-Está dispuesto a luchar por sus ideales-Todos se empeñan en buscarle parejaY él está enamorado de Sirius Black
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	1. Cap1 Mejor amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que quería escribir un fic Wolfstar.  
> El tema principal serán enredos amorosos y en general no seguiré la historia canon  
> Ahhh!!!! Espero les guste <3

Remus volvió a su sitio después de arreglar el tocadiscos. Una nueva canción comenzaba a sonar, Sirius agitaba su cabeza al ritmo sirviéndose un poco de Whiskey.

Vio la botella con los ojos entrecerrados, no quedaba mucho. Afortunadamente no se sentía tan ebrio como para despertar con resaca.

James Peter y Sirius estaban sentados en círculos con las piernas cruzadas esperando que se vuelva a unir al juego. 

Habían comenzado conversando, luego jugando con los dados a retos y ahora estaban utilizando la botella para elegir pregunta o reto.

Entre juego y juego lograron que James confiese parte de su fantasía sexual, que Peter se haga crecer los caninos como colmillos y que Sirius coma los peores sabores de grajeas.

Y ahora que el juego ya se acababa, Remus prefirió una pregunta en vez de reto. No quería tener que volver a bailar, o soportar un hechizo de cosquillas o besar un sapo transfigurado.

Peter se removió en su sitio, no estaba seguro si hacerle la pregunta que tenía en mente.

James insistió -Vamos Peter pregúntale   
-Pero que sea algo interesante- añadió Sirius

Peter asintió pensativo -¿Te gusta Terry?- le preguntó finalmente  
-¿Que?- preguntó Remus boquiabierto.

James lo miró confundido, Sirius frunció el ceño viéndolo -¿De que Terry estamos hablando?- preguntó   
-Terry de Ravenclaw, el chico con el que siempre estudia en la biblioteca- explicó Peter  
-No… yo…- murmuró Remus asustado, James lo miraba muy sorprendido para su gusto y no se atrevió a mirar la expresión de Sirius.

Eran los merodeadores, sabían todos sus secretos y aunque la verdad era que no le gustaba Terry, si se sentía atraído por los hombres; específicamente solo por un hombre. Le gustaba su mejor amigo Sirius Black.

Pero ser hombre lobo de por sí ya era suficiente para él. Era diferente y no quería serlo.

-No soy homosexual- dijo intentando sonar firme y un poco enojado

-Yo solo tenía curiosidad. Lo siento si te incomodé- le respondió Peter

James movió la cabeza -No está mal serlo. De todas formas uno no decide a quien ama- dijo nostálgicamente recordando sus intentos fallidos con Lily. Remus le sonrió.  
Sirius se cruzó de brazos -De todas formas- dijo viendo a Peter -¿Porque crees que a Remus le gusta Terry?

-Pues...ellos  
-Si es porque nos viste abrazados el otro día. Eso era algo de amigos

-Pero ese abrazo era muy sentimental

Remus negó con la cabeza  
-Sí pero aparte de eso él siempre te sigue y tú le haces caso en todo  
-Por que es sensato y tiene razón- dijo Remus rodando los ojos. 

Desde que comenzó séptimo año Peter lo había perseguido a todo lado, quería mejorar en sus notas y estaba asustado de los ÉXTASIS así que se había incluido en su pequeño club de estudios esperando que le enseñe.

Pero siempre Peter terminaba peleando con Terry, que no le gustaba la lentitud con la que avanzaba.  
-Todo lo que describes es una buena amistad- dijo James divertido  
-¿Podemos dejar el tema de lado?- pidió Remus tomando la botella del piso para darle una vuelta

Peter habló de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos -Y él le dice lindo-

Remus lo fulminó con la mirada -No me gusta Terry, solo somos amigos  
-Deberíamos haber jugado, tomando veritaserum- dijo Sirius bebiendo un poco de su Whiskey

Remus suspiró -¿Qué quieres que diga?  
-La verdad. Según Peter parece que te gusta y yo no sé ni quien carajos es Terry  
-Quizá conocerías a mis amigos si no estuvieras tan ocupado con tus novias 

-¿Qué novias? solo tengo a Mary- Sirius dijo enojado  
-Si pero afanas con un par más- dijo Remus exasperado

James levantó los brazos -Ya, ya dejen las discusiones tontas.

Sirius se paró -Estoy cansado, yo ya no juego- dijo entrando al baño del dormitorio

Remus se llevó una mano a la cabeza -¿Qué le pasa?

James se encogió de hombros -Ya sabes como es de dramático a veces 

___-

Al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad. James y Sirius fueron a practicar Quidditch; Peter miraba entretenido la práctica mientras coqueteaba con unas chicas de Gryffindor de sexto y Remus después de verlos un buen rato fue a la biblioteca.

En el camino no pudo evitar pensar lo ocurrido la noche anterior y por un momento se cuestionó si es que acaso Peter tenía razón. Pero desechó la idea de inmediato recordando lo celoso que se había puesto de solo mirar un pequeño beso de saludo que le dio Sirius a Mary.

¿Desde cuándo le gustaba Sirius? era una pregunta que solía hacerse a menudo, no estaba seguro del momento exacto pero cuando llegó a la plataforma 9 ¾ y lo vio después de unas largas vacaciones se dio cuenta que había caído por él.

Siempre había admirado su forma de actuar sin importar lo que los demás pensarán, también su valentía al dejar de lado la familia Black, le gustaba como cantaba y que parecía   
que no habría canción de rock que él no sabría. También le gustaba como caminaba con ese porte aristocrático, como jugaba tan increíble Quidditch y lo inteligente que era, siempre saliendose con la suya.

Parecía que siempre estaba preparado para todo, incluso se había convertido en animago para ayudarlo y nunca se avergonzaba de nada. Y quizá, llegó a la conclusión que lo que más le gustaba de él era su sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa que era solo y exclusivamente para él.

Y así como tenía una larga lista de todo lo que le gustaba, también tenía en mente lo que no le gustaba.

Su obsesión por competir contra todos, su afición por romper las reglas, su desinterés por sus notas aunque podría ser el mejor en todo si quisiera y sobre todo su manera descarada de coquetear con las chicas.

Remus quería entenderlo, pero después de tantos años seguía sin hacerlo.

-¡Remus!- Escuchó que lo llamaron y salió del trance de pensamientos de Sirius Black

-O Terry, hola

-Pensé que no te vería en la mañana

Remus se encogió de hombros -Hacía mucho frío para ver las prácticas de Quidditch 

-Oh perfecto, porque necesito tu ayuda. Ayer tuviste transformaciones ¿no?

-Sí 

-¿Es cierto que hay exámen sorpresa? Me toca el lunes

-Si, pero estaba fácil. No tienes que preocuparte por ello

-McGonagall siempre se la pone fácil a tu grupo 

Remus movió la cabeza y siguieron caminando a la biblioteca.

Se rió mentalmente, probablemente era demasiado bueno ocultando sus sentimientos porque Peter había pensado que le gusta Terry en vez de lo obvio... Sirius.

Mientras estaban en la biblioteca Remus se permitió verlo, Terry estaba concentrado escribiendo sus apuntes. Era quizá un poco más alto que él, su cabello castaño siempre iba peinado y tenía unos interesantes ojos verdes. Era agradable e inteligente pero la verdad que nunca se había interesado en saber mucho más allá de eso. 

___-

El resto del sábado fue un día muy tranquilo para su sorpresa, estuvo casi todo el día en la biblioteca y no vio a ninguno de los merodeadores cuando fue a los dormitorios a dejar sus libros.

Calmadamente bajó al gran comedor estaba que moría de hambre, un cuerpo de hombre lobo tiene que alimentarse bien pensó irónicamente.

Al sentarse y tomar unos bocados se sorprendió de no encontrar a James o Sirius. Vio a sus alrededores intrigado pero no le dio mucha importancia

-¿Sigue en la enfermería?- le preguntó Peter de pronto al llegar a la mesa

-¿Quién?

-Sirius

-¡Sirius!- casi gritó asustado -¿Está en la enfermería?

-Si ¿No te enteraste? se cayó de su escoba en la práctica de Quidditch

-¿Sirius?

Peter asintió -Aunque no lo creas- dijo y Remus se paró de inmediato 

-Tu almuerzo- le dijo Peter al ver que se iba dejando su comida casi intacta

Remus lo ignoró y caminó directo a la enfermería.

Al entrar lo encontró rápidamente, era el único en la enfermería. Estaba sentado en su cama y esta estaba rodeada de James, Lily y Mary.

-Moony- lo saludó Sirius al verlo, seguido de los demás

-¿Qué pasó?

-Aterricé mal- dijo Sirius restándole importancia 

-Te caiste de 3 metros- dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido   
Sirius le lanzó una mala mirada

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- respondió preocupado  
-No lo sé, me desconcentre y caí en picada- admitió Sirius

James negó -Eso no es normal, seguro alguien hechizo tu escoba  
-Seguro te distrajiste porque estaba alentandote- Mary dijo acariciando su cabello

Remus desvió la vista a las vendas de su brazo -Tu brazo..

-Madam Pomfrey ya lo arregló, una pequeña fractura, no pasa nada

James intervino -Pero le ordenó que se quede porque se golpeó la cabeza quiere revisarlo

-Yo me siento bien, es una exagerada- dijo Sirius queriendo pararse  
-Estuviste aturdido un buen rato- Lily añadió medio enojada y preocupada 

Mary acarició la frente de Sirius -Si amor, mejor espera que Madam Pomfrey venga a hacerte otro chequeo  
Remus suspiró 

-¿Ya almorzaste Moony? - preguntó James viéndolo-¿Puedes quedarte cuidando que no se escape?

-Oh si, morimos de hambre- le dijo Mary

Remus solo asintió tomando asiento a lado de la cama.

___-

-¿No has comido cierto?

Remus sonrió -Te robaré de la comida que te traigan- Sirius río

-O podríamos ir al gran comedor

-Espera a que venga Madam Pomfrey  
-Pero estoy bien, en serio- Dijo Sirius estirándose   
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te caíste de pronto?

Sirius se encogió de hombros -Me desconcentre, me puse a pensar en... no sé un revuelto de cosas

-¿Qué cosas?  
-Esto y lo otro

-Eh?- dijo Remus curioso

-Escuché algunos rumores sobre Regulus que no quiero imaginar sean ciertos, James me habló enojado en la mañana¿Puedes creerlo? y tu andas muy misterioso últimamente, me desconcentras 

-¿Qué clase de rumores?- preguntó con cautela  
-Dicen que tiene la marca- dijo preocupado -Eso lo tengo que confirmar yo mismo

Remus asintió -Habla con él, pero ten cuidado. Hay que buscar un momento en el que esté solo

-¿Tienes el mapa?

-Ahora no vas a buscarlo, debe estar en el comedor  
-O quizá no ha ido, haz visto como desaparece 

-Cuando Madam Pomfrey te de permiso de salir de enfermería, te ayudo con eso- insistió Remus  
Sirius aceptó 

-¿Y porque James te habló enojado?  
-Va a reducir las prácticas de Quidditch 

Ya era hora- y añadió -¿Y eso está mal?- dijo extrañado 

-Dijo que deberíamos invertir esas horas en la biblioteca y yo me burle de eso- dijo y vio la mirada molesta de Remus -O sea solo me reí un poco, entonces James comenzó a gritarme que debería pensar en mi futuro, concentrarme en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S y todo eso

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Remus, Sirius bufó

-Es culpa de Lily, desde que están saliendo ha cambiado a James- dijo dramático 

-Nadie ha cambiado a nadie. James a madurado 

-¿Me estás diciendo inmaduro?

-Solo digo que James tiene razón

-¿Y qué hay contigo? Debes ser muy maduro por pasar horas de horas en la biblioteca

Remus rodó los ojos ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva?

Sirius suspiró mirando las sábanas y luego de un momento en silencio se estiró tomando su mano -Ya ni se nota- dijo viendo como una cicatriz que Remus se había hecho en la anterior luna ya estaba desapareciendo.

-Para la siguiente luna, no dejes al lobo correr por todo lado   
-Es genial Moony, deberías verte te diviertes mucho 

Remus le sonrió y escuchó unos pasos acercándose.  
-Hola Remus- lo saludó Madam Pomfrey con un apretón cariñoso en el hombro.  
-Que raro verlos con los papeles cambiados- dijo viendo a Sirius en la cama. -Solo quiero hacer unos hechizos para verificar que estés bien- le dijo viendo de reojo sus manos juntas.

Remus se soltó de Sirius y se paró dejando que Madam Pomfrey se acerque a hacer los hechizos.

___-

-Moony… ¿No te cae bien Mary?- le preguntó Sirius mientras caminaban por los pasillos  
-Nos llevamos bien ¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Me ha dicho que siempre la evitas e incluso la ignoras  
-Se está confundiendo

Sirius hizo una mueca -De todas formas si no te agrada es entendible, suele ser un poco pesada   
-Pero si me agrada- insistió -Solo que yo ando metido en mis cosas, no tengo tiempo de socializar con ella

-Y eso es lo que me intriga. No te he visto en todas las vacaciones y llevamos un mes en Hogwarts y tampoco he sabido mucho de ti. Llegas tarde a los dormitorios, a veces no cenas con nosotros y ni te veo en la sala común.

-Me hubiera encantado pasar las vacaciones con ustedes pero sabes que Dumbledore me obligó a quedarme en casa de mi padre.   
-Lo sé pero ahora...  
-Soy prefecto y necesito estudiar. Puede que llegue tarde a los dormitorios pero tu a veces ni estás

Sirius se quedó quieto en medio del pasillo y Remus también detuvo su paso mirándolo 

-Se que tienes tus responsabilidades y lo siento si jugueteo mucho por los alrededores. Pero te extraño- le dijo y Remus sentía su corazón comenzar a agitarse

Yo también te extraño quiso decir pero las palabras no le salían así que solo atinó a sonreirle

-Eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, pero no le digas a James eh- dijo Sirius divertido caminando


	2. ¿Gracias?

Dejó los naipes de Peter a un lado y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, tenían la chimenea encendida de la sala común y aún así hacía demasiado frío.

James abrazaba tranquilamente a Lily y Peter parecía estar quedándose dormido encima de la alfombra. Sirius que había estado hablando con Marlene y Mary volvió a sentarse a lado de Remus.

-¿No iban a jugar naipes explosivos?- les preguntó

-Hace frío- dijo James sin soltar a Lily

-Yo quería jugar pero todos andan tan cómodos- le contestó Remus

Sirius se acercó más a él y pateó ligeramente a Peter, que parecía iba a comenzar a roncar encima de la alfombra.

Un rato después mientras conversaban vagamente Sirius pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y apoyó su cabeza junto a la suya, Remus sintió esa extraña sensación que le otorgaba la cercanía, él nunca sabía que hacer con esos gestos que tenía Sirius de repente así que se quedó un poco rígido y lo miró de reojo.

Se quedó viendo la chimenea, mientras Peter les contaba entre sueños una idea que tenía para jugarle una broma a Peves, hasta que se dio cuenta que James tenía la mirada puesta en él.

Era como si lo examinara, Remus cruzó miradas con él, James le sonrió y luego le mandó a Sirius un soplo de viento con su varita para despertarlo.

-Oh por Godric! me has congelado- dijo incorporándose

-Exagerado- Remus y James rieron viéndolo frotarse las manos

Sirius se paró -Necesito un cigarro ¿Alguien me acompaña?- James negó Peter siguió echado

-¿Moony?

-Estoy cómodo aquí

-Vamos, vamos- Le pidió tomándolo del brazo. -Moony- volvió a insistir

Remus sabía que no había forma de negarse asi que lo siguió.

Le gustaba que le digan Moony y Sirius siempre lo hacía desde cuarto año. Necesitamos unos nombres secretos dijo James al ver la red de bromas que estaban planeando hacer, Peter también opinaba lo mismo había recibido tantos castigos que necesita estar de encubierto.

___-

Solía ver a Sirius fumar y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ese hábito le gustaba . Sirius era cuidadoso y parecía como si un cigarro le daría la energía que necesitaba.

Estaban sentados en el alféizar de la ventana, la noche era oscura y silenciosa. Remus no fumaba aunque quería hacerlo, pero no se atrevía. Solo lo había hecho una vez a solas y había tosido avergonzado.

-Mary quiere armar una fiesta por su cumpleaños

-No estamos todos muy ocupados con los EXTASIS ¿como para una fiesta?

-Lo juntaríamos con la celebración del partido de Quidditch

-Para celebrar tienen que ganar primero

-Es obvio que le ganaremos a Slytherin

-¿No te caíste de la escoba hace poco?- dijo irónicamente, Sirius lo miró mal

-Eso fue porque estaba desconcentrado. Pero ahora siento que las cosas se han puesto en orden- dijo Sirius, Remus suspiró. Él al contrario que Sirius, sentía las cosas un poco de cabeza.

Ya era comienzos de Noviembre y no entendía en que momento había pasado tan rápido el tiempo. Había estado tan ocupado en la biblioteca, en evadir las reuniones con McGonagall para hablar sobre su futuro que no se había dado cuenta que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido.

Aunque tenía que admitir que personalmente había avanzado un poco, comenzó a ser más directo, si no le apetecía estar en un lugar se iba y era ligeramente más abierto con sus gustos. Decidió dejar de cuestionarse todo y comenzar a pensar en él. Y el hecho de que los merodeadores estaban tan concentrados con sus enamoradas, le ayudaba.

Pero lo que no podía superar ni dejar de lado era su pequeña obsesión que tenía por Sirius.

Se quedó viendo el cabello y perfil de Sirius por un rato mientras terminaba de fumar, hasta que encontró con disgusto una marca rojiza en su cuello y volvió su vista al frente -Maldita Mary que no paraba de dejarle marcas- pensó

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sirius de repente, Remus lo vio un poco nervioso ¿Acaso había adivinado lo que pensaba?

-Pienso en esto y aquello

-Haber cuéntame ¿Qué es esto y aquello?

-Pues me siento extraño estos días, supongo es por la luna que se acerca

-Eso mismo te iba a decir, andas muy extraño. Y sigues perdiéndote en las tardes ¿Dónde vas?

Remus rodó los ojos, siempre Sirius se quejaba de eso, pero él era el que paraba ocupado con Mary -A la biblioteca- terminó contestando

-Eso no es cierto, ayer te busqué toda la tarde y no te encontré en ningún lado

-¿Por qué me estabas buscando?

-Para conversar- dijo apagando el cigarrillo

-¿Sobre algo en particular?

-Mmmm no, solo pasar el rato- dijo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro

Remus sintió otra vez el ligero nerviosismo invadirlo y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, odiaba que le pase eso cada que Sirius se acercaba mucho, o lo tomaba de la mano o se apoyaba en su hombro como ahora.

Nunca recordaba haber sentido eso por alguien más, pero últimamente le pasaba tanto que comenzaba a asustarse y contando con que ya casi era luna llena y su cuerpo estaba más activo, sentía que se volvía loco.

-Creo que voy a terminar con Mary

Remus casi saltó en su sitio al escucharlo y vio de reojo su cabeza aún apoyada en su hombro -¿Por qué?

-Está comenzando a hablar del futuro. Quiere que nos mudemos juntos cuando acabemos Hogwarts

-Ohhh

-Solo quiere mudarse porque quiere vivir sola, porque le estresa su familia. Y la entiendo mucho pero aún así ni loco me mudaría con ella.

-¿Y porque?- preguntó divertido por su dramatismo

-¿Bromeas? Es gruñona en la mañana, celosa y me obligaría a comprar un elfo para que nos atienda.

-Tengo un mal concepto de Mary ahora

-No me malentiendas, es genial en todo lo demás pero supongo no me gusta lo suficiente como para querer vivir con ella- dijo levantando la cabeza y comenzando a estirarse -Pero aún no lo decido así que no le digas a nadie mis planes

Remus asintió, una ilusión lo invadió y aunque sabía que probablemente después aparecería otra chica prefirió no pensar en ello.

___-

Al día siguiente despertó como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión. Sentía que sus ojos ardían un poco y no paró de bostezar mientras se vestía.

Estaba sentado en su cama aún terminando de abotonarse la camisa cuando alguien abrió las cortinas de su cama de repente

-Apura Moony, llegamos tarde al desayuno

Saltó sorprendido en la cama y frunció el ceño

-Oh, ya te estabas cambiando y yo pensé que seguías de dormilón- dijo Sirius divertido

Remus terminó rápido de abotonarse la camisa y se paró de la cama

-¿James, Peter?

-Ya bajaron a desayunar. Hoy has sido el último- dijo Sirius molestando -Qué vergüenza Remus

-Cállate

-Alguien está de mal humor

-No he podido dormir

-¿Por qué?

-He tenido sueños raros

-¿Sueños húmedos?- preguntó Sirius sugerente

Remus casi se tropieza mientras caminaba, así que le dio un codazo. -Sueños sobre mi yo lobo comiéndose un par de animales

Cuando llegaron al comedor caminaron rápidamente hacia sus sitios, él solía sentarse al frente de Lily y entre Peter y Sirius.

Tomó asiento dispuesto a comer de todo, el lobo tenía demasiada hambre y necesitaba alimentarse. Pero había una pequeña caja de regalo al frente suyo, la vio con una mueca, porque probablemente era otro regalito para Sirius. Así que la hizo a su lado y se estiró para tomar una tostada.

-Eso es tuyo- le dijo Lily

-¿Qué?

-Ese regalo- señaló claramente emocionada

Sirius que estaba a punto de abrirlo le devolvió la cajita a Remus y curioso le preguntó a Lily -¿Por qué hoy le regalas algo a Remus?

-No es mío, es de parte de alguien más

Remus soltó una carcajada al oírla y giró a ver mal a Peter -No me estés gastando bromas-

Él lo vio indignado -Oye es en serio, unas chicas la trajeron diciendo específicamente que era para tí

Él lo vio con clara sorpresa y luego tomó el regalo; era extraño, nunca había recibido algo así sin ningún motivo. Lo abrió con calma aunque la verdad moría de curiosidad, dentro encontró dos grandes tabletas de chocolate eran de una nueva versión que había sacado Honeydukes.

Y debajo de ambas tabletas había una nota,

Se que te gusta el chocolate, como tú me gustas a mí.

Se quedó un momento analizando la letra e incluso sintió como Sirius y Peter se acercaban también leyendo la nota.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Sirius

Él cerró la nota y la puso dentro de la caja de nuevo

-No sé- mintió -Pero es un interesante gesto- agregó

-¿Moony y si eso está envenenado?

-No lo está

-Entonces si sabes quien te lo manda

Remus lo ignoró y le dio un mordisco a su tostada -Remus anda dime- insistió Sirius

-Dinos- también insistió Peter

-Dejen a Remus comer tranquilo- James dijo divertido

-Exactamente, dejenlo tener secretos- Lily habló, aunque Remus sabía que ella sería la primera curiosa en intentar averiguarlo.

Sonrió y bebió un sorbo de café, levantando la vista y se topó con la mirada de Terry sentado en la otra mesa de Ravenclaw. Había reconocido claramente su letra, no tenía dudas que era él.

Le sonrió y él inmediatamente desvió la mirada avergonzado.

___-

Se concentró en clases, y se terminó una tableta de chocolate, prefirió no darle muchas vueltas a la nota.

Y cuando salieron, acompañó a Lily a los jardines a su sitio de siempre ha tomar un descanso le dijo -¿No vas a preguntarme quién me envió el chocolate?

Lily lo miró con suficiencia -Ya sé que fue tu amigo de Ravenclaw Terry

Remus la vio sorprendido -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo vi en la mañana dándole la cajita a las chicas de Hufflepuff para que la dejen en la mesa. Y es obvio que le gustas, desde hace tiempo te lo he dicho

-No creo que le guste realmente

-Yo solo te digo lo obvio, le gustas- repitió Lily

Remus negó y se quedó en silencio viéndola

Lily siguió hablando -Y sabes que, es momento que te permitas tener un romance, que te permitas divertirte y enamorarte

Remus sonrió recordando que esas mismas palabras le había dicho él a Lily un año antes, cuando comenzó a aceptar tener citas con James

-¿No te gusta?

-No

-¿Ni un poquito?

-Quizá sí un poquito- murmuró

Lily se frotó las manos emocionada -Eso es suficiente

-No Lily, realmente no tengo ni cabeza para pensar en un romance

-Rem, mira no te quiero crear ilusiones pero si ya comenzó a regalarte chocolates prepárate

-Prepararme- Remus bufo -Para lo que tengo que prepararme es para la luna llena- dijo y se dio cuenta que James, Sirius y Mary estaban a unos pasos acercándose

-Tienes a James Sirius y Peter para tus lunas llenas ¿Pero a quién tienes para tu día a día?

-Lily eso sonó horrendamente mal- dijo riendo

Lily soltó una carcajada -Lo siento, es que en serio que quiero ayudarte. O dime si alguien más te gusta yo te lo consigo, chica chico hipogrifo no importa

Remus comenzó a reír más fuerte -¿Por qué te empeñas en buscarme pareja?

-Porque me he dado cuenta que el amor es muy importante y me gustaría que tú también seas feliz de esa forma

Remus asintió -Ok ok pero déjamelo a mí

-No te lo voy a dejar a ti, porque tú no haces nada- dijo Lily y habló rápidamente -Ya investigué a Terry y es perfecto para tí

Él rodó los ojos y saludó sin muchas ganas a Sirius, Mary y James

-¿Por qué parece como si estuvieras extorsionando a Remus?- le preguntó James a Lily después de besarla

-Le estoy sugiriendo que caiga en las garras del amor

James abrió la boca asombrado viéndolo

Mary lo vio emocionada -¿Ya sabes quien te regaló el chocolate esta mañana?

-Ammm si- respondió un poco incómodo, de tener a los cuatro mirándolo fijamente

-¿Quién es?- James preguntó curioso

-Eso es un secreto- dijo intentando sonar interesante, y vio de reojo que Sirius lo miraba directamente

-Al menos descríbela, ¿Cómo es? ¿Cabello largo, corto, rubia, ondulada?

Remus hizo una mueca, dispuesto a ignorar todo el interrogatorio de Mary

-Solo dinos quien es- dijo Sirius y Remus se atrevió a mirarlo, se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba esperando su respuesta

-No es una chica- le respondió a Mary

-Oh- solo vocalizó ella sorprendida, Lily le sonrió

-Es Terry mi amigo de Ravenclaw

-Sabía que era él- dijo James celebrando -Te lo dije- le dijo a Sirius

Sirius frunció el ceño -Pero tú dijiste que no te gustaba, incluso negaste que te podrían gustar los hombres

Lily lo miró extrañada con el tono de voz

-Eso fue hace un tiempo y estaba ebrio- dijo Remus intentando restarle importancia

-Y de la nada ahora has cambiado de opinión y de repente te gustan los hombres- dijo Sirius enojado

Remus se encogió de hombros, no entendía porque Sirius se enojaba -¿Que tanto problema hay que cambié de opinión? Hace unos meses no lo conocía tan bien como lo conozco ahora. Y de todas formas no digo que de repente me gusten los hombres, vaya a salir con él o que esté enamorado

Sirius iba a responder, pero Mary lo tomó de la mano -Amor ¿Que te pasa?

-Rem ignora a este idiota, no importa si de repente te comienza a gustar algún hombre, o duende o mujer. Es totalmente aceptable que cambies de opinión con el tiempo- le dijo James.

Remus sonrió -Gracias- dijo y volvió a confirmar que Lily y James hacían una perfecta pareja. Pero aún un poco fastidiado por como le había hablado Sirius, lo ignoró y se paró. -Tengo libros que devolver nos vemos más tarde- dijo y comenzó a caminar

No mucho después sintió unos pasos detrás de él y una mano tomando su hombro, suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

-Lo siento- le dijo Sirius al verlo -Te apoyo totalmente en todo Moony y si ahora te gustan los hombres genial, adelante. Es solo que me enojé porque, somos muy cercanos y no me gusta enterarme de tus cosas por los demás y así de pronto. Y si ahora crees que te gusta Terry, hazlo. Lily parece estar contenta con ello, así que supongo es buena idea.

Remus paso saliva, es su más loca ilusión abría visto a Sirius confesándole que estaba celoso y pidiéndole que no salga con ningún chico. Volvió rápidamente a la realidad y le sonrió

-Está bien, admito que soy demasiado reservado y eso no debería ser así con mis mejores amigos

-Exactamente, cuéntame más cosas y quizá pueda darte algún consejo

Remus hizo una mueca -Sin consejos por favor - dijo apreciando la sonrisa de Sirius. Luego volvió a la vista al frente -En serio que necesito ir a la biblioteca

-Vale, nos vemos después en la sala común

___-

Siguió caminando sin muchas ganas por los pasillos

-Rem Remus!- Escuchó los gritos de Peter y tuvo que detenerse a esperarlo

-¿Vas donde James y Sirius?

-No, ellos están en los jardines. Pero andan en parejas eh

Peter asintió -Bueno iré de violinista- -Por cierto, fue Terry quien te mandó el chocolate ¿no?

Remus suspiró porque ahora Peter sacaba el tema -Sí fue él

-Y tú que negabas que había algo entre los dos

-No hay nada

-Pero va a haber algo

-¿Por qué todo mundo de repente quiere que consiga pareja?- dijo Tan solitario me ven- pensó

Peter se encogió de hombros -Sería interesante verte perder la cabeza por alguien

-Te aviso si algún día me pasa- dijo sarcástico -Ahora me voy a la biblioteca-

-Oh, ¿Te vas a encontrar con Terry?- dijo emocionado

Remus se detuvo en su sitio, tenía razón, si iba a la biblioteca probablemente se iba a encontrar con él. Y realmente no quería lidiar con ello ahora.

-Nos vemos después, suerte Rem- dijo Peter y se fue.

Después de unos segundos de pensar comenzó a caminar pero en dirección hacia el otro pasillo.

Terminó saliendo al campo de Quidditch y caminando sin ningún sentido en concreto. Hasta que decidió que quizá podía ordenar sus pensamientos y leer un poco sentado detrás de las graderías.

Se acercó allí y dio unos pasos en el césped hasta que subió a la plataforma de madera. Caminó perdido en sus pensamientos y cuando levantó la mirada se sorprendió de encontrar a quien menos esperaba allí.

Terry estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, su mochila a un costado y tenía un cigarrillo en la mano aún sin prender.

Pensó en darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí.

-¿Remus?

-Eh hola. No sabía que estabas aquí, yo mejor me voy

-No, quédate

Remus se quedó en su sitio por unos segundos, hasta que decidió avanzar. Tenía que dejar de ser gallina y si el destino lo había puesto allí era por algo así que se sentó a su lado.

-No sabía que fumabas

-Solo lo hago cuando estoy ansioso

-¿Y porqué estás aquí?

-Mis amigos me estaban saturando de preguntas. Preferí escapar de ellos

Remus asintió y dejó su mochila a un costado -Gracias por los chocolates- susurró

-¿Tan obvio es que fui yo?

-Veo tu letra casi todos los días, la reconocí de inmediato

-Oh cierto- dijo riendo Terry -¿Y qué opinas sobre la nota?- preguntó más cauteloso.

-Pues…

-¿Te molesta que me gustes?

-No me podría molestar eso, pero tú y yo somos buenos amigos y me ha sorprendido

-Te ha sorprendido en el buen o mal sentido

-En el buen sentido creo

Terry le sonrió -La verdad que pensaba huir de ti, creía que estarías enojado conmigo

Él negó y se quedó callado pensando

Terry le dijo -Realmente me gustas mucho. Y me preguntaba si es que yo a ti, quizá…

Remus pasó saliva y recordó las palabras de Lily, incluso de Sirius alentandolo a tener una relación.

Puede que Terry le atraía pero si comenzaba a comparar eso no era nada a diferencia de como le gustaba Sirius

-La verdad Terry es que yo, no quiero pensar en un romance así de repente

-¿Qué puedes perder?

-Yo… no lo sé

-Entonces sal conmigo- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Tomémonos las cosas con calma

-¿Entonces aceptas salir conmigo?

-No exactamente

Terry negó pero le sonrió -Ok tomemos las cosas con calma

Remus suspiró y vio hacia su mochila. Terry prendió su cigarro y dio una calada

-¿Quieres?

-Mmmm no

-¿No te gusta fumar?

-La verdad es que no sé fumar- confesó

-Pero si tus amigos siempre fuman

-Solo Sirius

-¿No quieres aprender?

Remus aceptó y luego Terry le estiró un nuevo cigarro hacia él y lo tomó.

-Al menos si se prenderlo- dijo, tomó el cigarro entre sus labios y con ayuda de su varita lo prendió.

-Perfecto, pasaste el primer nivel- dijo divertido

Remus se sacó el cigarro de los labios -La única vez que intenté fumar, comencé a toser como loco, así que lo siento si pasa de nuevo

-No te preocupes si lo haces bien no pasa, Mira te lo explico y seguro lo captas rápido. Primero inhalas un poco no demasiado y luego que tengas el humo en tu boca, vuelves a inhalar un poco más fuerte y se van a ir a tus pulmones. Y al final exhalas el humo- dijo

Remus lo vio detenidamente mientras Terry daba unas caladas y luego se atrevió a intentarlo. Y para su sorpresa pudo hacerlo sin atorarse, aunque para la tercera calada sintió un pequeño mareo

-Es normal, eso del mareo. Luego te vas acostumbrando- opinó Terry

Y realmente para cuando terminó su cigarro, su cuerpo se sentía muchísimo más relajado

-Sabía que lo captarías a la primera

-No era tan difícil como imaginaba. Aunque necesito práctica

-Aquí me tienes para cada que quieras fumar

-¿Gracias?- dijo Remus divertido


End file.
